Second Chance
by An Antidote
Summary: Sakura never thought that fate would someday bring them together because they were both from different worlds.  SakSas
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Naruto.

Prologue

_The sun rose in the horizon and glowed over the East shore of the Bahamas. Waves after waves hit against rocks waking the world around them. The birds chirped from a distance. Two bodies vulnerably lay in the sands just about the shores. _

_One of the owners, her green eyes squinted before they opened to stare at the blue sky. Sakura sat up and the cloth underneath her moved. She lowered her eyes down to see the red cloth. Her eyes traveled from the ground to the naked bundle on the cloth and next to her. The slim, masculine spike haired man had his big hairy hand on his face._

_Her eyes slowly widened, and again looked down but at herself to notice her bare chest. "Ah!" She screamed in shock, and the hand that touched her next made her jump up. She alternately covered her boobs in her palms and her other private areas. Sakura went forward for the fabric the man was sitting on and tried to haul it from under his weight._

_The man just slowly pushed himself to his full height letting her take the material and watched as the woman wrapped it around her round bottom and small upper extremity. His black orbs searched around the area for anyone before returning to her. A smirk covered his face taking in the embarrassment written all over her._

_She was looking at the floor. Then her eyes met his. "What did you do to me last night?"_

_"I don't know. But I believe we-" He pointed at her and himself. "We had hot sex under the moon like you wanted. Actually, I had asked you if you had wanted to do it inside but you said you wanted it outside. 'It is your fantasy' were your exact words."_

_Tears pushed at the back of her eyelids. "Oh my goodness!" She gasped and blubbering followed out of her lips. "You took advantage of me. I was drunk. I should have listened to my friends when they told me to stay away from you. You're nothing but trouble-"_

_"Lady! Don't get it twisted here. You were tipsy, not drunk, okay? You wanted it, and I wanted it." He spread his big hands out while looking right into her eyes._

_One of her hand went over her mouth. "I didn't want this. This is a sin. This-this is going to cause a scandal. Oh my gosh, I'm getting married in a couple of months. And probably my fiancé is wondering where I'm right now." As though her stomach understood her pain, it started hurting right at that moment._

_"Well, maybe you should have closed your legs," he mumbled under his breath._

_"What?" She dropped her hands._

_"Whatever." He yawned and stretched out his arms to the sky. "I'm done here. We don't have to tell if you don't want to. But that is on you. You open your mouth about this. Believe me, I will be obliged to tell them about my pleasures I had with you."_

_She just stood there as she watched him walk away and disappear into the hut._

_The bright, yellow sun gradually rose up to the middle of the sky; it showered heat rays on the beach. People started filling the front of the beach so everywhere were scattered people, some shirtless, others in swimming costumes. _

_With that going on outside, someone was hiding in the Bahamis hotel, just around the corner after passing the food court and a few huts that had hot springs, masseur rooms, game rooms, restaurants. There behind all this was a tower, which was a hotel with filled parking spaces. A door man with a hat that matched his blue uniform stood by the entrance._

_Past through the transparent double doors, on the right there was a glittering, wooden receptionist desk with two ladies identically wearing cream blouses and black skirts. Away from the big hallway with a marble floor but with a deep ceiling with gold shining light dangling down, there was a red carpet, which was in the center as the light in the room and made a trail up the stairways that led to all levels of the 20 story-building._

_On the third floor beside the gray elevator doors was a yellow door, room 311; Sakura was sitting on her twin sized bed as she bit on her thumbnail._

_A knock startled her, her small movement caused the bed to make a squeak. "Y-yeah," she stuttered, half sitting on the twin-sized bed that was fully covered with a red, fur comforter._

_"Sakura, everyone is out here but you." Ino's voice vibrated through the door as she knocked again._

_Sakura composed herself and walked to the door and opened it with a forced smile. "Hey," she greeted with her shaky hands going behind her._

_Ino's black eyes narrowed with a frown going on her face. "Are you okay? And why are you in the dark?"_

_Sakura looked around the dim lit room and slapped the switch beside the doorjamb, flipping on the lights. "I'm fine." She covered her face with her hands. "I guess I'm just tired…I haven't eaten anything since morning."_

_Then she forced her hands at her back again and interlaced her fingers together and begged them to stop shaking._

_"Yeah, cooped up in your room all day." Ino's frown slowly left her face, and then she automatically rolled her eyes. "Now come on!"_

_Sakura had no choice but to follow her friend. They went where the noise was coming from passing the huts as they went down the sandy hill. The sun was almost still in the middle of the sky as birds flew in the sky. White pigeons fled from the ground when the dou approached._

_Sakura could now see the ocean and people everywhere on the shores. The smell of grilled chicken, beef, and fish filled her nostrils. This made her stomach growl._

_Ino laughed from in front of her. "Let's go eat!" she added._

_The two women walked through crowds of people to join the lines by the food stands._

_"Sakura, you haven't said anything about my dress," Ino said out of the blue._

_Sakura looked her friend over. She was clad in sleeveless pleated, yellow dress. It didn't suit her but it looked nice. "I love it," Sakura told her. "Where and when did you buy it?"_

_"I brought it yesterday when you left because you said you were tired." Ino looked through her small purse. "The girls and I decided to go to the mall."_

_"Really?" Sakura played with her fingernails._

_"Yeah…"_

_There was a silence between the two best friends as the line moved._

_"Sakura! Ino!" A purple haired female waved, coming from a parting crowd as she carried this big, pink bag that matched her light bra and thong._

_Ino moved her head closer to Sakura's ear. "Her husband disappeared last night without word and appeared this morning."_

_Sakura's heart stopped beating for a second but then she smiled at Hinata who was coming their way. "Is he cheating on her?"_

_"Duuh… of course. I told her that but she said her husband is a loyal man."_

_That was when Hinata made it there to them._

_"Where have you been Sakura? You missed the volleyball game." Hinata put her hands on her hips with these big shades over her eyes._

_Ino playfully slapped Sakura, who stepped back rubbing where her friend had hit her. "I told her but she was whining like a baby that she was tired."_

_Sakura pouted but stopped with a question. "What else did you guys do when I wasn't here?"_

_"We went surfing with the boys." Hinata's hand dropped on her hip. The ring on her hand reflected the light from the sun. Her bag was now in clear view for the two to see gold key chains at the corner of the bag._

_Ino scoffed rolling her eyes. "You should have noticed the way Sasuke and her were all over each other. They refused to let any of us to have fun because they were too consumed with each other."_

_"That's not true." Hinata complained, her white eyes growing wide with a tint of pink covering her cheeks. "Sasuke was just teaching me how to surf. Have you forgotten I didn't know how to?"_

_Sakura blinked._

_"Oh yeah, Sakura hasn't met the hunk yet? Hinata, I should still be mad at you for not inviting any of us, your friends, to your wedding. You didn't even introduce us to the guy." Ino dabbed Sakura in her stomach; meanwhile, she was glaring at the shorter female._

_Hinata crossed her arms over her chest. "It was so fast that I had no time."_

_"Yeah, hopefully, you didn't marry a player and a gold digger." Ino stated under her breath._

_Hopefully, it was a different guy. Sakura found the sandy ground very interesting and then looked up at the red-faced Hinata who was defending Sasuke._

_"…and for your information, he is rich enough to buy half of this beach…"_

_"Oh that's good. So tell me how does this husband of yours look like?" Sakura wanted to know more about this man to know that it wasn't the same man she had messed with._

_This stopped Hinata short from correcting Ino about a number of things. Also, the question brought a smile again on her face. "He is 6'6, sexy, rich, nice, actually so sweet… nice ebony eyes, ah... great body..."_

_Sakura nodded her head. It couldn't be the same man she had slept with last night. That man had been so arrogant to even put him in terms of sweet._

_"Is that Itachi?" Ino asked out of the blue._

_The whole trio turned in unison and checked out the man with glistening droplets of water on his slim long body. His red irises stared forward as his hand ran through his wet, black long hair clinging to his head. A water drop rolled down his stomach and disappeared into his boxers. The girls' eyes fell on the small hair that was located underneath his navel and made a long trail into his pants._

_"Damn…" Ino said out loud._

_"Yap…" Hinata took a water bottle out of her bag and popped it open._

_Sakura rested her hand on her hip wondering what was up with the guy. He looked familiar._

_"That's the guy I can never cheat with. He will destroy you after sleeping with you. Everyone is going to know what kind of slut you're." Ino of course always knowing everything about everyone said._

_Sakura's eyes widened. Wait a second. Those were the same words Ino had used to describe the other guy they saw yesterday when Hinata had gone to the restroom. The one she had ended up naked with._

_"Hold on, he is coming this way. Sakura, how do I look?" Ino turned her backside to the man._

_Sakura saw him smirking, his smirk matching that of the man from yesterday. _

_"Sakura!" Ino whispered to get her attention._

_"What?" Sakura asked half paying attention._

_"How do I look?"_

_"What makes you think he is here for you?" Hinata mumbled enough for her to hear. She sipped on the water bottle and closed the bottle before putting it away._

_"You-what do you think? He is here to see you?" Ino sent daggers towards her friend._

_Sakura gave them an eye roll. "You look good Ino. You two are married women. What do you want with him? And Ino you just said that the guy is a bad influence. What is changing your mind?"_

_"Sakura, you don't understand but then again you are still young…" Ino turned back and faced the approaching man._

_"We are the same age if I have to remind you." Sakura said under her breath. The man was close in their hearing distance so they stopped talking._

_His red irises looked down at them with that sexy smile on his face. For the first time Sakura noticed the small beard on his chin and a small, slash scar under one of his eye. "Hinata…" he greeted the only person he knew._

_Ino glared at her friend who gave her a knowing smirk._

_"Hey, how are you?" Hinata gave him a huge hug. Sakura and Ino saw how the man's hands went up and down her back in a slow motion._

_Maybe this was the husband, Sakura thought. So she was safe_

_The hug ended and Hinata still holding onto the man smiled at them. "Yeah, these two are my friends, Sakura and Ino. Ino and Sakura meet Itachi."_

_Ino and Sakura hooked their arms together Ino the only one grinning. "Hi, how are you doing?" They spoke together._

_"Sakura!" There was only one person who would call her that loud from a distance if it wasn't these two close friends of hers._

_Ino said something smart about him that Sakura didn't pick up, but she frowned at her not saying anything. However, she felt a big hand going on her back, and she tilted her head to meet the black, deep eyes of Lee. His bushy eyebrows and bare, unmarred face stared right back at her._

_"Hi guys." Lee half bowed to the others before facing her taking her hands. "Sakura, where have you been? Where were you last night? I was looking for you everywhere."_

_Ino covered her mouth with a gasp._

_Sakura shook her head feeling a cramp in her lower stomach. "Honey, that can't be. I was in my room the whole time."_

_Ino made another noise in her throat._

_Sakura never realized how much she hated the woman's presence until today. Her armpits and fingers were sweating, and her heart was beating so hard. She needed to calm down; Ino didn't know anything._

_"I checked that room the whole night; I didn't sleep. But, I'm so happy you are alive." He embraced her and kissed her neck._

_Sakura just nodded her head and returned his hug. _

_"Are you okay?" he asked her._

_Sakura gave another nod of her head but she could feel Ino's eyes digging at her back. It could be her imaginations."I'm fine."_

_"What are you guys doing here?" Lee questioned wrapping an arm around her waist._

_"We came to buy something to eat…" Sakura explained and they all looked at the line, all but Ino, to see that that the line had curved another way making a letter L, cutting them off the line._

_They all looked at each other and busted out laughing._

_Ino shrugged her shoulders and grinned. "Sakura was hungry that's the reason we came here."_

_"What? And they did that?" Lee pointed at the people that cut in front of them before kissing his fiancée's cheek and rubbing her belly. "Wait here honey; let me do something about this."_

_"Lee," Sakura pulled his arm. Everything was going to be fine. She was going to make up an excuse and convince Lee for them to end this vacation. _

_He looked in her eyes. "What?"_

_"Don't do anything reckless. I don't mind starting from the back of the line."_

_He walked closer enough in her space and gave her smooches on her cheek. "Not when my my baby girl is starving. I love you." He walked off._

_Everyone else, but Sakura, were rolling their eyes._

_Sakura faced her friends and Itachi, nodding her head to her own next question. "Isn't he so sweet?"_

_"Yap…" Ino and Hinata muttered._

_Itachi shoved his hands into his pockets. "Was that you drank last night dancing and singing the karaoke songs in the game room?"_

_Sakura forced a smile wondering why this man brought that up. Who was he? "I don't know."_

_Fortunately, that was when Lee came with orders of fries and fried chicken with a bottl_e _of water. She took the fries from him and munched on one. "Thank you baby." She kissed his cheek. Yap, they were leaving tonight._

_He bowed to her. "Put one in my mouth girl."_

_Everything would be back to normal again. She fed him a fry._

_"Hmmm…I love the smell…" Hinata moved closer and stole a fry. As she was eating, she pointed at Itachi. "Oh yeah, this is Itachi."_

_"We met…" Lee coldly stated but looking directly at Sakura._

_Hinata and Ino shared glances._

_"Really?" Ino questioned not believing him._

_Hinata glanced at Itachi but he just gave her a shrug of his shoulders. She turned from him and changed the subject. The other girls joined in, and Lee and Itachi just listened to them talk._

_"Yo," a slap of hands got everyone's attention. The voice though sent fire down Sakura's body that she had to force herself to stand on her two weak legs._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

"Sakura…."

She jerked in her seat and reopened her eyes to find them staring into blue shades at her eye level. Laughter and mutters followed in the background. When she averted her attention to the green black board with chalk written name 'Martin Klee,' she then remembered that she was in class. She wasn't engaged or cheating on her fiance like in her day dream. Gosh, it had felt so real.

She placed a hand on her unsteadily beating chest and blinked; she could hear more giggles around the class. Her eyes blurrily glimpsed at the students dressed in blue sweaters and cream skirts and shorts depending on the gender seated in their corresponding seats. A blonde girl was pointing at her, she couldn't see her face very well; she was so out of it today.

"Are you back?"

Her eyes found the owner of the voice. Azure eyes. Yes, her professor. She smiled at him nodding at his square chin and black mustache. He took his time shaking his head at her like a disappointed parent. Well, she hadn't meant to fall asleep.

"Anyway, we were all worried there for a second." He clapped suddenly and halted the chatter around the classroom. "So, I shall continue with what I was saying. No homework."

Sakura pushed her pink bangs out of her face and closed her eyes gulping the thought of the black eyes. Sasuke. Her hands shook and squeezed the hell out of her thighs hoping for the effect to leave her right that instant. That was just a dream. That meant that he didn't exist. So pay attention in class! She commanded herself.

"…but we have a test in three days…"

That statement took a while to get progressed through Sakura's mind for a second; after it finally did, her eyes snapped wider. "Huh?"

She caught blur faces in the front turning towards her. She had been a little too loud.

"Yes missy, while you were sleeping you missed an important part that will be on the test. However, since I'm a very handsome and nice professor I have given everyone three days to study for it. And you can look at someone else's notes. Anyway, if you study you will have a chance to get a B." He gave them a cheesy smile showing them the gap in his front teeth as if that was the best thing he said.

Sakura just looked at him.

He put his hands together making her jump out of her seat and increasing her pulse pace. "Okay class dismissed."

Sakura tucked her bang behind her ear to wander her eyes at the back of the class to see if anyone had had the same reaction. Of course, the students were getting up from their seats talking with their friends.

She stood up also and packed her text book in her book bag. Today wasn't her day. Her hands were still shaking.

"Hey!"

She twirled around almost bumping into the person. That voice! His breath smelled like mint. His onyx orbs pierced through her. There was a pause before her heart started running more wildly. Oh my gosh! What was she going to do now?

"I took notes for you while you were sleeping. I figured you needed a friend." His lips lifted into a smile making him more approachable.

She swallowed and closed her eyes.

"Hello, are you okay?"

Sakura reopened them, telling herself to look up at his hair to make sure it was him, and she wasn't imaging things. However, her gaze only managed to lower to his chin.

"Hm. I guess I'm that great. Ah, you will be fine. By the way, I'm so used to this to make you feel much better." He patted her shoulder, which wasn't a great idea, because she fell right into her seat with a 'Thump' noise.

Her whole body flowed with vibration after that contact.

"Are you okay?" He snapped fingers in her eye view. "Alright, I will leave you alone. Is that what you are trying to tell me right now? I will take my leave. These are your notes. See you tomorrow." He said it so slowly that it was so hard for her not to hear a word of it. Comprehending of course took a while.

Sakura sat there for a minute or two and then shook her head really hard. What was wrong with her? She came back to it when the boy was already out of the door. Her eyes found the red notebook lying on the desk. What was this?

She opened the book and saw the notes on 'Trading'. Oh my gosh! That was so nice of him. She hadn't even told him how grateful she really was. Who was he? She knew everyone in class. However, she had never seen him before. Had he come in while she was embarrassingly dozing in class?

What was he thinking of her now?

How was she going to face him again?


End file.
